1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices that facilitate the loading of trash bags and particularly to a device that securely holds open the bag lying on the ground while trash is swept into the bag.
2. Background and Information Disclosure Statement
In general, requirements for devices which assist in sweeping debris, such as leaves, into trash bags are as follows:
the device should be capable of providing a frame around which the mouth of the bag is arranged so that the bag is open when the device is inserted into the mouth of the bag;
the device should be arangeable so that the bag can be filled when lying on the ground;
the lip of the bag should be readily attachable to the device and remain securely attached while it is being filled;
the bag should be readily detachable from the device after it is filled;
A number of patents have been issued for inventions that are intended to meet these requirements.
One type of device comprises a telescoping frame which is expandable so that the frame can be positioned inside the bag near the mouth and then expanded to secure the bag to the frame. Examples of this construction include U.S. Pat. No. 4006928 to Bengin, U.S. Pat. No. 3924803 to Paulus and U.S. Pat. No. 4,5305,533 to Dieter.
Another construction comprising strip sections hinged together end to end is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,291 to Nelson. The hinged joints are constructed so as to form "a smooth curve" around which the lip of the bag is fitted. It will be shown in later paragraphs of this specification that the Nelson Patent teaches away from the features of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,785 to Anderson discloses a frame made of two telescoping sections that is positioned in the mouth of the bag. A spring moves the sections apart in order to spread open the mouth of the bag.
Another type of device comprises sections of a frame joined by hinges wherein the mouth of the bag is opened by rotating the hinged sections. An example of this construction is U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,139 to Gawedzinski.
One problem with frames comprising hinged or telescoping sections as disclosed by the foregoing patents is that their construction is more expensive and their use more complicated than the instant invention.
Another type of device secures the bag to the frame by means of spikes attached to a frame which puncture the bag. Examples of this construction are U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,521 to Martin and U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,764 to Groff. The problem with depending on spikes to penetrate the wall of the bag in order to secure the bag is that some bags are difficult for many users to pierce and once the bag is pierced, the bag develops a large tear initiated by the pierce.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,123 to Borland is representative of a construction in which the lip of the bag is inserted into a number of slots in the device to secure the bag to the frame. This method of attaching and detaching the bag to and from the device is time consuming compared to the method of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,045 to Flynn discloses a hoop in which the lip of the bag is folded back around the hoop. This construction does not teach a positive means to secure the bag other than by gripping hand holds thereby simultaneously securing the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,742 is for a "RIGID" rectangular frame made of 1/4 inch diameter steel rod in which "the perimeter of the frame is slightly larger than the perimeter of the bag so that the lip of the bag must be stretched around the frame in order to secure the bag to the frame. This construction depends on consistent dimensions and consistent elasticity from bag to bag which is not always the case particularly if bags are used that are made by different manufacturers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,348 to Corsant is for a trash bag holder comprising a flexible plastic strip with an intermediate straight portion for insertion into the bag. The use of broad plastic strips are not amenable to the type of holding power that is best suited for securing the lip of the bag and therefore the Corsant invention teaches away from the instant invention as will be discussed in subsequent paragraphs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,372 to Lutzger is for a triangular frame of three rigid tubes to which the bag is attached by elongated clips that extend along substantially the entire length of each rod. Although the patent states that the tubular rods are joined end to end by sections of flexible tubing, the frame is rigid nevertheless because the tubes are rigid. Attachment of the bag to the frame depends on the elongated clips which are more expensive and less convenient to use than the means of attachment of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,348 to Corsaut et al discloses a simple straight elongated strip that extends around the mouth of the bag. The strip is flexible except for a section that is rigid and is laid flat on the ground in order to facilitate sweeping debris into the mouth of the bag. The bag is secured to the frame by insertion of the edge of the mouth of the bag into a number of slits arranged along the strip. This construction is more expensive than the construction of the instant invention and the method of attachment is time consuming which is particularly important when bags are to be used in rapid succession.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,764 to Groff discloses a flat scoop with rigid extensions, each extension attached on an edge opposing the other extension so as to form a generally U shaped frame. The mouth of the bag is positioned around the rigid U shaped frame. A pin is located on the end of each extension "for engagement through respective bag walls". The open section of frame provides an unsupported length of the lip which defeats the purpose of securing the lip when the bag is being filled.
As demonstrated in the foregoing paragraphs, there have been many devices disclosed to meet the need for a trash bag holder. However there has been little public acceptance due to the general inability of the disclosed devices to meet the public desire for a combination of economy of construction, rapid deployment, ease of attachment with no potential for tearing the bag, a flat edge for sweeping on hard surfaces such as the sidewalk, and non-bulkiness for convenience of storing when not in use or in a retailers store.